Kałamarnica olbrzymia
Kałamarnica olbrzymia (Kraken) To ryba mope.io która przyciąga lub ogłusza ofiarę, Chodz nie zawsze jest to takie łatwe gdyż ryba miecznik lub orzeł mogą fruwać i przyśpieszać i mogą w ten sposób łatwo uciec. W prawdziwym świecie kałamarnice mówią , że niby jedzą statki i że to legendne potowry ale to naprawdę istnieje! i żyje w głębinach może w tej grze są i wymarłe zwierzęta ale polecam zagrać zamiast krakena czarnym krakenem a, i znajdziecie go w {TB} teddy bear mods pack wszystko możecie zobaczyć w moim poradniku pod nazwą: TB Teddy Bear Mod Pack możecie ściagnac z jakiejś strony lub dodać do chrome tak jak ja. Ale ... wróćmy do tej kałamarnicy wszyscy mówią,że ta bestia nurkuje w głebiny i łapie na zwykłej owdize jakąś ofiarę jak kraba i zaciąga na głębiny a ten traci ciśnienie i ginie. * Oto zalety dla krakena: * Gdy wieloryb chce cię kopnąć zanurkuj zanim to zrobi i wtedy go zjesz. * Krakena nie wyciągnie orzeł gdyż wyświetla tam komunikat "You can't pick bigger predators than you" * Krakeny mogą się bić kręcąc się i gryżć lub bić się ability. * No i ostatnia rzecz dla prawdziwego Pro gracza na taki deserek lub wisienkę na torcie: nie zadzieraj ze smokami jako kraken! Kałamarnica olbrzymia, kalmarzec (Architeuthis dux) – gatunek kałamarnicy z rodziny Architeuthidae. Obok Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni jeden z dwóch największych mięczaków na świecie. Ma dziesięć ramion (w tym dwa dłuższe z haczykowatymi przyssawkami). Największy znany okaz, znaleziony w 1887 przy brzegach Nowej Zelandii, miał średnicę oczu dochodzącą do 37 cm], a długość ciała do 18 m (z czego ok. 12 m przypadało na macki). Zwierzę to jest przypuszczalnie źródłem legend o krakenie; jest to jeden z przypadków, gdy istnienie stworzenia uważanego za mityczne znajduje potwierdzeni. W lipcu 2011 roku grupie naukowców współpracujących z telewizjami Discovery i NHK udało się wykonać pierwsze w historii nagranie żywego okazu kałamarnicy olbrzymiej. Osiągnięcie zostało poprzedzone ponad setką prób dokonywanych w absolutnej ciszy, by nie spłoszyć zwierzęcia. Film nagrano w pobliżu wysp O stworzeniach tych wiadomo bardzo niewiele, gdyż niemal cała dostępna wiedza pochodzi od martwych okazów wyrzuconych na brzeg lub szczątków znajdowanych w żołądkach kaszalotów. Nie jest jasne, jak szybko rosną kałamarnice olbrzymie i jak długo mogą żyć – niektórzy autorzy sugerowali, że długość życia nie przekracza dwóch lat, podczas gdy według innych mogą one żyć znacznie dłużej i znacznie wolniej rosną6. Architeuthis dux jest aktywnym drapieżnikiem wykorzystującym długie macki do chwytania zdobycz. Dorosłe osobniki prawdopodobnie zasiedlają niewielkie obszary o stałym składzie fauny, podczas gdy młode mogą wędrować lub żywić się bardziej zmiennym pokarmem. W zbiornikach wodnych żyją przypuszczalnie od wód przypowierzchniowych do głębokości 1200 m, jednak przeważnie zasiedlają stoki kontynentalne na głębokości 300–600 m]., tysiąc kilometrów od Tokio. Ekologia Głównym drapieżnikiem polującym na Architeuthis jest kaszalot – wieloryby te nurkują na głębokość około kilometra, by polować na kałamarnice i zjadają ich bardzo duże ilości, o czym świadczą niestrawione chitynowe dzioby kałamarnic znajdowane w żołądkach złowionych kaszalotów. Rekordzista miał ich ponad osiemnaście tysięcy. Udział Architeuthis w diecie kaszalotów jest jednak zmienny – u niektórych populacji liczba tych kałamarnic stanowi ponad 42% spośród wszystkich głowonogów i ponad 82% ich masya u innych wynosi około 12% całkowitej liczby głowonogów. Na kałamarnice olbrzymie polują również rekiny polarne, jednak udział Architeuthis w ich diecie jest stosunkowo niewielki: stanowią one 3% liczebności ofiar rekina i 15% ich mas. Kałamarnice olbrzymie żywią się głównie niewielkimi rybami, w ich żołądkach odnaleziono także szczątki skorupiaków, małży, żachw, płazińców oraz innych głowonogów, w tym również przedstawicieli własnego gatunku, co dowodzi występowania kanibalizmu u Architeuthis1213. Buławy ramion chwytnych oderwane w wyniku walk z innymi kałamarnicami mogą się jednak regenerować12. Systematyka Naukowo opisano co najmniej dwadzieścia gatunków zaliczonych do rodzaju Architeuthis, jednak obecnie niektórzy autorzy uznają tylko trzy z nich, a inni – tylko A. dux. Pojawiały się m.in. przypuszczenia, że okazy wyrzucane na brzeg Atlantyku mogą należeć do innego rodzaju niż te znajdowane na Oceanie Indyjskim lub Pacyfiku. W 2013 roku opublikowano wyniki analiz genetycznych, przeprowadzonych przez międzynarodowy zespół pod kierownictwem badaczy z Uniwersytetu Kopenhaskiego, w ramach których przebadano łącznie 43 okazy z całego świata. Z analiz wynika, że niezależnie od pochodzenia okazów, różnice genetyczne między nimi są znikome; wskazuje to, że wszystkie kałamarnice olbrzymie tworzą jedną populację i powinny zostać zaliczone do jednego gatunku Zobacz też| edytuj kod * Kraken * Kałamarnica kolosalna. Przypisy # Skocz do góry↑ Architeuthis dux, w: Integrated Taxonomic Information System (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ I. A. Meinertzhagen: Development of the squid's visual system. W: Daniel L. Gilbert, William J. Adelman, John M. Arnold (red.): Squid as experimental animals. Plenum Press, 1990, s. 399–416. ISBN 0-306-43513-6. # ↑ Skocz do:a b Tsunemi Kubodera, Kyoichi Mori. First-ever observations of a live giant squid in the wild. „Proceedings of the Royal Society B”. 272 (1581), s. 2583–2586, 2005. DOI: 10.1098/rspb.2005.3158 (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ George M. Eberhart: Mysterious creatures: a guide to cryptozoolog. Santa Barbara, Calif.: ABC-CLIO, 2002, s. xxi, 282-284. ISBN 1-57607-283-5. # Skocz do góry↑ Sfilmowano krakena, mityczne stworzenie z głębin które miało zatapiać statki (pol.). ze-swiata.pl. 2013-01-13. # Skocz do góry↑ Eric P. M. Grist, George D. Jackson. How long would it take to become a giant squid?. „Reviews in Fish Biology and Fisheries”. 17 (2-3), s. 385–399, 2007. DOI: 10.1007/s11160-007-9046-x (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ Ángel Guerra, Alejandro B. Rodríguez-Navarro, Ángel F. González, Chris S. Romanek, Pedro Álvarez-Lloret, Graham J. Pierce. Life-history traits of the giant squid Architeuthis dux revealed from stable isotope signatures recorded in beaks. „ICES Journal of Marine Science”. 67 (7), s. 1425–1431, 2010. DOI: 10.1093/icesjms/fsq091 (ang.). # ↑ Skocz do:a b H. J. T. Hoving, J. Goud, E. Gittenberger, J. J. Videler. A male giant squid, Architeuthis spec. (Cephalopoda, Architeuthidae) from the Fladen Ground in the northern North Sea. „Basteria”. 70, s. 153–160, 2006 (ang.). # ↑ Skocz do:a b M. R. Clarke, H. R. Martins, P. Pascoe. The diet of sperm whales (Physeter macrocephalus Linnaeus 1758) off the Azores. „Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society B”. 339 (1287), s. 67–82, 1993. DOI: 10.1098/rstb.1993.0005 (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ M. R. Clarke, P. Pascoe. Cephalopod species in the diet of a sperm whale (Physeter catodon) stranded at Penzance, Cornwall. „Journal of the Marine Biological Association of the United Kingdom”. 77 (4), s. 1255–1258, 1997. DOI: 10.1017/S0025315400038819 (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ Yves Cherel, Guy Duhamel. Antarctic jaws: cephalopod prey of sharks in Kerguelen waters. „Deep Sea Research Part I: Oceanographic Research Papers”. 51 (1), s. 17–31, 2004. DOI: 10.1016/j.dsr.2003.09.009 (ang.). # ↑ Skocz do:a b c K. S. Bolstad, S. O'Shea. Gut contents of a giant squid Architeuthis dux (Cephalopoda: Oegopsida) from New Zealand waters. „New Zealand Journal of Zoology”. 31 (1), s. 15–21, 2004. DOI: 10.1080/03014223.2004.9518354 (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ B. E. Eagle, S. N. Jarman, D. Pemberton, N. J. Gales. Genetic screening for prey in the gut contents from a giant squid (Architeuthis sp.). „Journal of Heredity”. 96 (4), s. 417–423, 2005. DOI: 10.1093/jhered/esi036 (ang.). # Skocz do góry↑ Clyde F. E. Roper: Architeuthidae Pfeffer 1900. Architeuthis (ang.). Tree of Life Web Project. 15 maja 2011. # Skocz do góry↑ Enigmatic Giant Squid Is Same Species in All Oceans of the Planet, DNA Studies Show (ang.). ScienceDaily, 2013-03-20. [[Kategoria:OGROMNE I LEGENDNE]